


This Is How Nico's Sisters Do It

by I_Shouldnt_Be_Here



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Badass Rey, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light BDSM, POV First Person, Realistic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here
Summary: The title is self-explanatory. My first embarrassing attempt at writing sex. Well, Thalia works at a cute record store. The rest lies inside.





	This Is How Nico's Sisters Do It

"REBEL GIRRRRL...  
REBEL GIRLLLL...  
REBEL GIRL YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF MY WORLD!"  
I hummed along to the infectious beats of Bikini Kill. The store was quiet and suffering under the thick incense I knew she lit to mask the smell of pot.  
  
Another remarkable observation which never fails to amuse me was that store owner had a strange ritual every single time it approached lunchtime. She always played that one album on her iPod none of us were allowed to listen to, but glances at the iPod screen made me almost sure that it was a pop album.  _What a fucking shame._  
  
No hate to the pop albums, but I think they are getting more homogeneous every passing Nickelodeon Kids' Choice award. I consider myself as an expert on this subject as I watch the awards every year.  
  
I promise its only for the slime stunts. But you can't disagree when I say the ladies look cute and smoking hot at the same time.  
  
Another part of the ritual was that she had this peace charm around her neck that she kissed before she went out for lunch. I could guess it was an unconscious habit and she never let anyone accompany her to lunch. Maybe she ate hash brownies everyday, who knew.  
  
The shop owner was a character extremely hard to describe. She smoked pot in the very back of the store, didn't give a shit that her store was running in losses and could close any day, I could lose my job as a consequence, etc. She could take up a whole Playbill if you went on to write about her. Therefore I've just about given up on it. Now she is here, minding the herd of cattle which included me as well.  
  
"Thalia, please show them around." She pointed towards a group of boys all in the 'high school' bracket. I awoke reluctantly from my daydreaming session and looked over at the boys. All of them looked like the generic high school kids they were. All refusing to wear a cap the normal way, instead turning it to the side and obscuring the forehead and eyes for God knows what reason.   
  
I had just about given up on the high school boys. They were better off on Spotify or IHeartRadio or something. They went out of the store with dissatisfied faces. I was bored so I switched my phone on to chat with one of my few favourite people on the planet, but I had very less hopes of doing so. She had a asshole boss and the office had a typical, gum-chewing, useless secretary. Reyna told me that she was almost sure that her boss was fucking the secretary  _in secret_. She had crazy senses about those things.   
  
It seems I was lucky today.  
  
**Motorbike queen:** _Hello beautiful.  
_ Whee. I don't know how Reyna managed to sneak past her asshole boss.  
**Me:** _Hello._  
I cringe a little bit at the harsh full stop. (Note to self: Remember to use smileys in place of full stops.)   
**Motorbike queen:** _Draw me like one of your French girls. Or should I say play me like one of your vinyls?_  
**Me:** _Are you trying to be sexy? Cause you already are._  
She sends me a picture which was taken from under her desk. Her work skirt is adorably lifted up with a pencil, not too much, just a sliver of smooth, chocolate skin an inch above the knee. I know if she lifts it up further, I would find skimpy black underwear.   
**Me:** _Fuck, don't send me to the bathroom in front of my boss. I think she knows I'm doing something Elizabeth II wouldn't be proud of._  
_(And, I'm wearing jeans now)  
_**Motorbike queen:** _I would love for you to take those off.  
_**Me:**   _I didn't expect you to use such a "ordinary asshole" pickup line. Try harder next time.  
_ My fingers are furiously flying over the tiny phone keyboard, cause, I make a conscious effort to write anti-shorthand.   
**Motorbike queen:** _Shit, here he comes. I would love to continue this_  
That little winky face. It gets me every time.   
**Me:** _Aww, is my sweetheart gonna run away?  
_**Motorbike queen:** _yeah  
_ She sends me a kiss emoji. Again, this gets me every time.   
  
________  
(One frantic bathroom session later. Hey, I didn't go for  _that reason_ , okay?)  
  
This girl is gonna be the death of me someday. I am unafraid to say that I'm turned on in front of my boss, stewing in the smell of weed. The only thing missing is the smell of sex. Then it will look like a real hippie joint. There is an old velvet couch at the very back of the store. Maybe Reyna and I could come here late at night for a  _session,_ hmm?  
  
So, it's time to treat her today.   
  
Time for me to be tied to the bed.  _Mwahahahah._  
___________  
  
You know how hard it is to get through work with a lady-boner? Arguably, this does not exist but I simply cannot get through work when the thoughts of sex are occupying every available corner of my mind. Every noir CD in the store (even the ones with decent plot and respectable women)  and every poster in the shop (generously ladled with a nice serving of busty,blonde,generic pin-up girls) reminds me of  _dirty_  things.   
  
Oh, how I long to go in the bathroom and put my hands between my pants and do it quick and cheap. But, I made a promise to myself. Reyna deserves to relax after such a long day at work.  
  
So, I leave that hellhole of a record store and go to our place, a small two-room apartment nestled in the suburbs. The apartment complex has quite a few flats empty. Our floor has only two flats occupied, each at either end of the corridor.   
  
We are privileged enough that we can make some noise in our flat. But both of us rue the day this complex will become just like any other complex, filled to the brim with families mostly consisting of soccer moms, clueless dads and their snot-nosed kids. Who would frown at us for becoming a bad influence to their children and indirectly encouraging them to go down the not-so-straight road.  
  
_Woohoo, get aboard the gay train, everybody! Catch the gay disease! Being gay is contagious now!  
  
_ Fucking hilarious.   
  
_______________  
  
_Things they do look awful c-c-cold  
I hope I die before I get old_  
_  
_ The song captured the mood perfectly. Shit was starting to hit the fan and I knew I would be sitting right there with a bucket full of popcorn to witness  _that_  grand event.  _  
  
_ Cue enormous mental shove.   
  
_You're going to calm your tits for an evening by having sex with your girlfriend._  
That was enough motivation.  
  
All right, time to get started. I check the fridge. It's rather unfortunate that we don't have any whipped cream, cherries, or...you get the idea.   
  
I go to our shared bedroom and get the equipment out. It includes a vibrator, a sheet, a big handkerchief, lube and two pieces of rope.  
  
Lube, check. Dental dams, check. Kids, always have sex (even with people assigned female at birth) with a barrier. Google dental dams if you don't know what it means. I know, the first couple of image results will be absolutely horrifying.  
  
They are safely stashed inside the nightstand. I begin to lube myself up and put the vibrator inside, a little at a time. It takes all of my self control not to moan. Moaning now would be an insult to Reyna.  
  
The thing safely inside, I begin to make loops at the end of each rope and tie them to the head rest. I spread the sheet out and over my legs. The handkerchief is next. I tie them over my eyes. The kinkier the better.   
  
Now everything depends on whether I'll be able to find the loops for my hands. I go by feel alone, slipping my hands into the loops and puling the sheet over myself. I want for her panties to be completely wet as soon as she sets her eyes on me.  
  
Then, it's time to wait.  
  
  
Note to myself,  _why the fuck did I ever decide to do this?_  
Try having a vibrator between your legs without ever switching it on. I think I invented a new exercise in self control.  
  
  
"Thalia, I'm home!" Reyna announces from the front door.   
"I'm in here, Reyna!" I announce from the bedroom.   
Pretty domestic, eh? Just wait till she finds out that the little wifey (for the day) is tied to the bed with all sorts of sin in her mind.  
  
I hear the careful sounds of footsteps, venturing near the bedroom.  
  
Then, her gulp is audible. I know that by now, her panties must be dripping.  
  
"So, this is what you've been up to." Her  _oh-so-sexy_  voice caresses me.  
  
She removes the sheets slowly and I can feel the air rushing over myself.  
Wait, it's Reyna's doing. She blows all over me, starting from my ears, the collarbones and over my way-smaller-than-average breasts.   
  
"What are you doing, Reyna?" Sometimes, a little game of innocence is especially naughty.  
  
"Guess." She replies and kisses behind my ear, a gentle shiver travelling down my spine.  
  
She travels down, kissing my cheek, neck and over my sternum.   
  
Being blindfolded isn't half bad though. I can't anticipate what's coming next and it leaves me more aroused.   
  
"Won't you kiss me, Reyna?"   
  
"I want to, but I've got better ideas. Wait for me." She drops a chaste, unsatisfying kiss on my lips and gets off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
Then, she switches the vibrator on and leaves me in my misery.  
________________  
  
"Ahhh...uhh...Rey..."   
The vibrator continues to assault my insides. I cannot believe Reyna to be taking advantage of me like that. My hands are tied and I don't know where Reyna is. Maybe she has something new up her sleeve. I can only hope to wait.  
  
This girl is going to kill me. I can actually land in the ER if she doesn't arrive soon enough.  
And getting a dildo stuck in myself isn't exactly what I'd prefer my 911 situation to be.   
  
Shit, shit, shit, she isn't going to arrive for another hour, or maybe she is going to leave me here for the whole night.  
  
Wheeeee! Now where was Reyna? I would love to strangle her with all the rope around my wrists.  
_________  
  
  
"Phew, the old lady wasn't about to let me go! Hitched my skirt up and ran all the way to you!" Reyna calls out and gets inside.  
"If you weren't my girlfriend I bet the landlady would find a dead body on the floor tomorrow morning." I retort ominously.  
"Okay, okay, don't be like that now, I'm sure you wouldn't kill me."   
  
She switches the dildo off and leaves my panties on. Just as I was about to come.   
"AHHH...wait...I'll need a few minutes..." She takes it out slowly and its sweet,  _sweet_  torture.  
There's a fair bit of manoeuvring involved and it leaves me empty.  
  
I think she might bring out the strap-on today. We had used it a fair number of times but it always kind of intimidated me.  
  
"Are you going to use the strap-on today?"  
  
"Who told you that I'd need a strap on to dominate you? You'll only find that shit in cheap, sexist lesbian porn made by straight men. If you want, I can trash the strap on altogether." She replied.  
  
It was true, people often thought about how the hell our demographic had sex without that mythical organ known as a 'penis'. I had nothing against strap-ons but I didn't feel like those were necessary.  
  
"No, I think we should keep it around, I might be in that mood later..."  
  
  
________________  
  
  
Something  _cold_  drops onto my collarbone and Reyna licks it off, leaving my collarbone weirdly damp and sticky. It's getting uncomfortable really fast. I think I know what this is.  
  
"Reyna, dear, I would hate to call you out on your  _faux pas_  but could you please not lick ice cream off me? Shit, the temperature does horrible things."  
  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry honey. Just read about it recently in a S&M forum..." The rest is self-explanatory.  
  
"I think there's a reason that those things feature only in S&M forums." I shiver at the soul-sucking coldness gradually give way to almost-disgusting stickiness. I marvel at the fact that she hasn't managed to kill the mood yet. Or maybe I am that desperate for a good fuck.  
  
"Whipped cream exists. If you want to use it." I say.  
She gets the hint. Whoop de doo, Houston, we have a launch!  
  
Another kind of wetness, this one far more preferable makes its way down my neck. I'm sure it's her tongue this time.   
The licking is interspersed with nibbles and gentle bites.   
"Ahhhh... Please kiss me hard..."  
She replies with a searing kiss and the lewd  _smack_  resounds in my head for a long while.   
  
Her tongue travels lower and lower, near my alarmingly wet panties. I'm about to orgasm and Reyna still hasn't done anything about it.  
"Fuck me Reyna or there will be hell to pay later."  
  
"Sure, who knew that acid tongues could be so sexy, hmm?" She whispers lasciviously into my ear. A hiss and a bitten lip follows.  
  
"Don't bite your lips like that, Thalia. I'm sure I can do better things to them." She then proceeds to knock the wind out of me in the most pleasurable way. She kisses me hard many times, only pausing when the pain of not breathing becomes unbearable. Her tongue dives in and explores the inside of my mouth. The whole experience leaves my head spinning.  
  
_Damn, if sarcasm got rewarded like that, don't expect me to be a good girl._  
  
I'm hyper aware to every other sense except sight, I can smell her musky perfume and  _experience_  her words as they whisper gently into my ear. She slips my blue panties off and her sharp, shallow breaths are audible.   
  
Being in control takes a lot out of her too, even if it doesn't show.  
  
"Damn, you look so fucking  _obscene_! I can't even see your clear blue eyes and yet I know that you're in complete ecstasy. Your legs quiver so wonderfully, I can't wait to feel how they would frame my face." Shit, the mental images. I didn't want anybody but Reyna to see me in such a state.  
  
"Open wide, dearest."  
  
Two fingers probe near my mouth and I greedily accept them. My tongue moves deftly over the fingers and I put on an extra show, supplemented with  _quite a few_  moans just for her. At last, I bite the top of her index finger.  
  
"Keep that up and I might just tie myself up with a pretty ribbon." Reyna gasps out.   
  
I imagine what she would look like, the long raven black hair flowing with abandon, her fierce brown eyes reflecting desire, lust and a thousand other dirty things. Her warm brown skin would be absolutely sizzling from the shared heat. Her lips must be red from all the time she kept them between her teeth. Her chest would be heaving due to the arduous breaths she lets out intermittently.  
  
She stretches out a dam over my pussy and lubes up her fingers for extra measure, evident by the gentle  _squelch_  of the tube.  
  
I could pass out from the over stimulation. She slides one finger in, missing my clit completely.   
What comes next blows my mind away. She is actually eating me out, without warning.  
  
Her tongue enters deep inside and she sucks my clit hard. It feels like a sensory overload even after having my eyes blindfolded.  
"Ahhh...Fuck me harder!"  
The warm, wet, muscle thrashes around my pussy, sucking hard, licking or maybe just staying there.   
_This feels so fucking good_  is on repeat. My moans spur Reyna further and she takes me in deeper and harder. A few moans of her are thrown in and I'm impossibly close.  _Closer, closer.  
  
_ "Uhhh...oh...I'm coming, Rey!"   
  
I ride out my ecstasy and finish up with a loud moan. Reyna removes the dam and proceeds to clean me up, probably. Then she removes the blindfold and the light stings my eyes. She gently brings up her hand over my eyes and leaves them for a few minutes. When I adjust, she proceed to removes the rope around my wrists. After rubbing my sore arms, I notice something.  
  
Reyna is semi clothed. The only thing off is her shirt.  
  
"What the hell Reyna! Don't tell me you fucked me with your clothes on! How much selfless are you going to be? I feel like I used you..."   
I should have known, she didn't grind against me even once.  
  
"I'm fine, dear. I only thought that you wanted me to get it on as soon as possible...It's okay." She replies.  
  
This was a tendency of hers. Most of the time she only gave while I took all I could. I wrapped her in a hug and buried my face in her neck. I kissed her neck and cheeks. A lonely tear fell down my cheekbone and onto her neck. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of such self-negation anymore. I realised my own mistakes as well. How could I use her like this? It was given that she usually put my pleasure first, but I was simply blind to all of that.   
_  
Love is equal parts give and take.  
_  
Shit, What the fuck went wrong here?  
  
"Now, don't beat yourself up, Thalia. It's not your fault, just the way I am." She replied, her calm face effectively hiding every thing else, including her own desire.  
  
"But please, let me be in your place more often. Even I want to give you the same pleasure that you give me..."  
  
"I would like to tell you that I get enough pleasure by watching you lose your control. I'm trying but I can't promise you that, dear."  
  
"Should I try it now? I'll only do what you agree with." I reply. This might be pushing her too far but I've got to try.  
  
"Hmm.." That hum conveyed all that was unsaid.  
  
______________  
  
"Lay down on the bed please... You can get up any time you want to."   
She lays down and I grip her shoulders. Some tension is present.   
  
"Are you okay? Do you need a safe word?"   
  
"Yes I am okay, please don't treat me like a glass doll. Take me hard, so I can forget that I am not the one doing all of this to you." She almost spits out.  
  
At that point she dared me to lose _my_  control. This was a fragile situation, too slow and I'll end up on the mattress again, too hard and I might force her too much too soon.  
  
I slipped her skirt and underwear off and took off her bra.   
  
"I'm not gonna give you oral, so keep your eyes on mine, okay?" She nods once.  
  
I kiss her deeply once, twice and then I lose count. The heat envelops us in a gesture of love and acceptance.   
  
Her shoulders quiver beautifully as I lick her collarbone and mark her neck. I bury my head in her chest, a habit of mine which Reyna found amusing. I knead her breasts gently and suck her nipples.  
  
"Go down lower...mmm..."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
I set my hands on her hips and squeeze her butt once or twice. Then, we are grinding hard as if our life depended on it.   
  
"Ahhh...I could come from this if you don't do anything else to me." She warns.  
  
"Who said that this was the only thing I'd do to you, hmm? Lie down and enjoy the show." I twirl a finger round a long curl of hair.  
  
She lays down on the bed and loosely wraps her arms around me. I put a knee on both sides of her waist and lube up my fingers.  
  
My hand travels down to her pussy, already soaking wet from the foreplay. I dig deep into it, searching for her clit. I stole a glance at her beautiful face. Her eyes reflect lust once again and I somehow felt absolved _.  
  
_ My fingers dance inside of her, teasing the clit. I squeeze it for one last time which elicits a sweet moan out of her. Then another idea pops up into my head.  
  
"Lift your hips a little, Rey." She nods and grabs a pillow for support.  
  
This is dangerous territory. I remember that I had fingered her only a few times, that too after a lot of pleading. She must have decided to trust me completely today.   
  
I lube my fingers even more and circle around the sensitive ring of muscle. I insert the middle finger up to the knuckle and she hisses.  
  
"It hurts." She says in a decisive voice.  
  
"Calm down." I'm not about to relinquish my position.  
  
I'm a bit more careful with my fingers, inserting some more and then taking back some of it. She adjusts to this intrusion with calming breaths. The middle finger is completely inside. The finger probes deeper, if that was even possible and  _voila!_  
  
_Mission accomplished_.  
  
"Aahhh...F-fuck me harder please!" This was what I wanted.  
  
The second finger experiences far lesser resistance than the first one. I think two fingers would be enough for her this time. The fingers twist, curl and bend in a dance and each move is rewarded by a sharp intake of air or a softly whispered sigh. She thrusts up to urge my fingers to move deeper if possible.  
  
The dance continues and she gets closer to the edge.  
  
"I'm c-coming...mmm...Thalia!"   
   
She orgasms and it is a delight to watch. Her lips circle and the quiet moan she lets out is  _exquisite_. She doesn't moan too much or too loudly but whenever she does, its a spectacle.   
  
She bites her lip for a little while and wraps her arms tightly around me and buries her head in my neck. I card my fingers through her flowing raven hair and allow her to rest.  Her fragrance gently loses its salacious edge and she calms down. The rest of the room still smells of sex though.  
  
"Want me to clean you up?"  
  
"Okay."   
  
__________  
  
During the whole cleaning-up process, I appreciated being on this end of the deal. Reyna did this for me most of the time and it seemed like I had almost forgotten how to do it again. Maybe it was her tender, compassionate nature. She had an elder sister but after she left, she took care another boy she had met, whom she loved as a little brother. His name was Nico di Angelo.   
  
"Maybe its time to remind you that you need to put yourself first half of the time."   
  
"I told you I'm trying, remind me when I forget." She sasses out.  
  
"Ill remind you everyday, I might even bring you breakfast in bed or leave sticky notes with sappy love messages on the fridge..." My lips break out into a smile. Punk exterior or not, I could do that for her.  
  
"Oh, this would be so  _out of character_  for our resident, diehard punk." She smiles back and flicks my nose.  
  
"I am willing to put up with that. All punks are not brats. And I don't even like to call myself a punk."  
  
"So who owns that "Punk is not dead, you are" button?"  
  
"That is a completely different matter. You can't blame the fashion sense of a sixteen year old brat."  
  
"So you admit that you care for me?" She teases. I puff my cheeks out in a flamboyant show of childishness and she deflates them, squeezing my cheeks between her palms.  
  
"I care for you like I haven't for anybody else."  
  
"Good to know cause I do too." She kissed my cheek in the gentlest manner.  
  
____________  
  
"Did you know that Nico got himself a boyfriend?" She said.   
  
"What?" My face reflects disbelief.  
  
"Yes, he did." She repeats slowly, as if I was a kindergartner unable to comprehend the simplest sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you, but that grouch got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, and he's a clean cut undergrad nurse named Will Solace. And he doesn't even wear black most of the time."  
  
It was true, people like Will didn't usually associate with people like Nico. Nico was a really kind person once you got past that 'merchant of doom' exterior but he still had a rap sheet with minor charges pressed on him long ago. I knew it was an effect of the anguish he felt after the death of his sister Bianca but 'respectable' people like Will were often too quick to judge.  
  
"Fuck, don't make me shit a brick."  
  
"Another one, he told me that he plans to bring Will over to your record store sometime the next week."  
  
"He knows he's playing with fire." I let a shit-eating grin creep onto my face. There were many ways to embarrass the hell out of Nico while remaining completely  _professional_.  
  
"Yeah, and he rues that because your record store is the only one for miles around." This was true, that record store had held on longer than the others.  
  
"Sure, I'll deliver the compulsory ' _don't hurt Nico or I'll castrate you_ ' speech to Will personally." Even I loved Nico like a little brother.  
  
"Okay. Let's show him what Nico's Sisters™ can do." The shit eating grin creeps onto Reyna's face and she rubs her hands in glee.  
  
___________

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the very beginning is 'Rebel Girl' by Bikini Kill.  
> The song I used in the middle was 'My Generation' by The Who. Pardon me for using a fifty year old song to summarise the depressing modern phenomenon of disappearing record stores.


End file.
